Many widely used consumer electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, for example, rely on integrated circuits (ICs) for their operation. As those electronic devices become ever more sophisticated while often concurrently being reduced in size, IC density and packaging become increasingly important design constraints. In response, more advanced packaging solutions have been developed. One such packaging solution uses one or more interposers to facilitate interconnection of multiple active semiconductor dies within a single package.
A conventional interposer typically includes an interposer dielectric formed over a relatively thick semiconductor substrate. Through-semiconductor vias (TSVs) are often utilized to provide electrical connections between the active semiconductor dies, which may be situated over the interposer, and a package substrate underlying the interposer. However, leakage through the semiconductor substrate can adversely affect the electrical signals passing through the TSVs.